Only Three Words
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Haibara forces Conan to drink the antidote that she has made while Agasa and Kogoro are playing poker. I know that it's unusual for Kogoro to play poker but it's more unusual for Agasa to play mah jong. Lol. What will Conan tell Haibara? Whats da 3 words?


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Cased Closed, but, I sure hope that I was. Aoyama Gosho is the original author and the Music Director is none other than the famous Katsuo Ono.

**Only Three Words**

A/N: First of all, I myself don't like my own story. Honestly, I myself think it's rather corny! Plus, I personally don't like the flow of the story and the story plot. I'm the one who thought of the plot, but, I don't like what I've thought of. But, someone might like it, right? Hehe. But, I wrote it anyway. Trust me; I don't like what I've written. If you liked it, hooray! But……… if you didn't like it, I understand. I don't like it that much, too. :) I hope you read, review and enjoy. This is a rather short story. I still enjoyed writing this story, though. :)

Fiction Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Conan X Haibara

Status: Complete

One- shot

Haibara and Conan were shouting at each other. They were arguing. Haibara finished making the antidote pill but Conan won't take it. Why? They were in the middle of a huge, noisy argument. Good thing that Doctor Agasa is playing poker with Kogoro! He wouldn't have a headache listening to their noisy yelling.

"Just drink it already, Kudo!" Haibara screeched.

"No." Conan disagreed. "I won't."

"Why not?!" She asked, exasperated.

"Because………………" He explained.

Haibara cut of what he was saying.

"Because nothing!" She insisted. "Take it! Take the antidote, NOW!!!!!"

She had the pill in her hands. She was reaching it out to Conan but he kept on pushing her palm away from him.

Haibara began to form tears. She looked down and wiped her tears. Tears were falling down from her eyes down to her cheeks. Droplets of tears fell down the floor one by one. She was trying to control it but she could no longer hold the tears from falling from her eyes anymore.

"Haibara, don't cry." He told her. "Please."

Conan went near her and wiped her teary eyes with his finger. He smiled at her with warmth.

She blushed.

Haibara wanted him to stay as Conan, so that they can be together, but, she knew that the right thing to do is to give him the antidote so that he can be with Ran and not her. Her heart wants him not to take it but her brain tells her to do the right thing and let him be Kudo Shinichi again. Well, she was used to following her brain. She never really followed her heart, not once. It was so painful to let him go. Very painful.

But, she didn't know that Conan was not in love with Ran anymore. Conan was in love with HER!!!!! THAT was why he didn't want to take the antidote. It's because Haibara only made 1 pill. If he took it, then, he'll become a teenager and Haibara will remain small. And, if that happens, he can't marry Haibara. It's not nice to have age gaps in marriage.

It's still better to marry someone your own age even though there's a saying that in love, age doesn't matter. Age really DOESN'T matter, but, it would be REALLY WEIRD if you have a wife 10 years younger than you or to have a husband 10 years older than you. So, he wants to be the same age as Haibara. Haibara wanted to make two pills so that Conan can grow and she can grow, too.

And if Ran and Shiho are the same age, then, that's the time that he can choose properly. But, then, that wasn't the case, Haibara only made one, for HIM, none for her!!!! Why? Because she only had few ingredients left and it is just enough to make 1 antidote, not two. And since she's not selfish, she would give the antidote to him rather than drink it herself.

Conan has more friends to go back to anyway but Shiho has no friends to go back to. She only has friends as Haibara Ai. This was a big problem. She wants him to take it so that he and Ran can marry but he wants to marry Haibara? And…And…And…And Haibara secretly likes to marry Shinichi, too! Oh my goodness!

"Why…Why don't you want to take the pill? Don't you want to marry Ran?" She asked painfully.

"Do you love me?" He asked while smiling. He was still wiping her tears.

She remained silent for a moment while weeping, then, she shouted while her tears fell.

"What kind of question is that?! Don't mind me! The important thing is, you marry Ran and both of you become happy!!! Don't care how I feel! What has MY feeling got to do with you!? You love her right?! So, CASED CLOSED!!!! You marry her!! So you take the pill!! She makes you happy!!!"

"Yes, I love her." He admitted.

"See?! You love her! So, drink this stupid pill and go marry her!!!" She cried out.

"I love her as a friend. As a best friend. As a sister. Nothing more." He said softly.

"What?" She asked softly. "That's not true. You're lying!"

"No. I speak the truth. I love Ran very much. I care for her very much. She's like my sister. My friend. I've spoken to her." He said while giving her a gentle smile.

"You…You what?!!!" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I've spoken to her. I told her everything." He admitted.

"What?! In that form?!" She questioned.

"Yeah. I finally told her that Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi is one person. I told her about the Black Syndicate being executed. I told her about you. I told her about my feelings."

"What?" She asked softly.

"I told her that I loved her once. I loved her and I wanted to marry her before I met you."

"What do you mean?" She asked while wiping her tears.

"I loved her before. I wanted to marry her before. But, now, I love her as a sister. I love YOU. I want to marry YOU!!! I WANT TO MARRY YOU, HAIBARA!!!!!!!"

He finally yelled at her.

"I LOVE OU SO MUCH!!!!"

Haibara remained quiet. She can't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not true!" She screamed.

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked again. Tears were forming in his eyes.

She remained quiet. She bit her lip, staring at him while tears blurred her vision.

"I've told Ran about my feelings for you. She supports me. She said that wherever I am happy, she's happy, too. She said that we will be best of friends no matter what happens. Even if I marry you, Ran and I will always be friends. Nothing can break our friendship. Not even my love for you. But, two things are for sure. My love for you can't break the long friendship of Ran and me. And, our friendship can never take away my love for you. Those two are for sure, Haibara. So, do you love me back?"

"Yes." She murmured under her breath while tears streamed down her beautiful blue eyes once more.

"Give me the pill." Conan ordered softly.

Haibara gave him the pill.

He smiled at her.

He had the pill in his hands. He then formed a fist. He squeezed the pill. He threw the pill in the trash can.

"What are you doing?!" Haibara asked.

"Sorry. I know that you worked so hard to make this pill, but, I don't want to grow back. I want to be with you forever."

"It's okay." She mumbled while she finally smiled. She looked up at Shinichi.

"I love you, too." She finally admitted.

"I love you, too, Haibara," Conan said while smiling.

Conan went closer to Haibara. Conan brought her to a tight embrace. Haibara blushed when Conan hugged her.

"Only three words." Conan gasped while embracing her tightly.

"Huh?"

She looked up at him while blushing.

"For now, I can only tell you three words."

Conan told her while looking down at her.

A/N: Ahem! What I mean by 'looking down' is not what you think I mean. He's 'looking down' at her because Conan is taller than Haibara. Haibara's height is just about until the shoulder of Conan. Of course he's taller coz he's a boy. That's why, when Conan is embracing Haibara, he's looking DOWN at her and Haibara's looking UP at him.

Haibara smiled up at him while shedding tears. This time, tears of joy.

Conan embraced her more. He finally said those three words that he had wanted to tell her for a very long time already.

"I love you." He gasped.

Only three words. Those were only three short words. But, it was the most meaningful and touching thing that Haibara had ever heard in her life. Only those words, made her feel warm and happy. Only three words melted the ice inside of her. Only three words made her sad and unfriendly personality change to a friendly and cheerful person. Only those three mere words made her the happiest girl in the world. Only three words. Three words mean a lot and it can do a lot. Only three words can change a person's attitude. Can you imagine that three very short words can change your destiny? Can change your personality? Can change your feelings from sad to happy? Only the three words from HIM made her cry tears of joy. Can you believe that three words can do it all? And only HE had told her those three words.

Only three words.

Only three words from HIM!!!

Only HIM.

Only LOVE can do all those to her.

Only LOVE from HIM can do just that.

"I love you, too. Kudo Shinichi."

She finally said while smiling, tears flowing. She gasped.

"Please don't turn back to Shinichi."

Conan smiled.

"Don't worry. I will never do that. I swear."

He pulled her cheek closer to him!!! She looked at him shyly. Then, he finally pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently on the lips. He and she closed their eyes. She blushed as he kiss and embrace her more.

This story is sealed with a kiss of true love.

**Fin**

Started: Wednesday May 16, 2007 1:00 am

Finished: Wednesday May 16, 2007 3:05 pm

Finalized: Thursday May 18, 2007 2:35 pm


End file.
